Les cloches de Saint Isaac sonneront trois fois
by RealmofTenderness
Summary: Attache-moi, fit sa voix, si douce, si grave, si rauque, tout contre ses lèvres.


**Les cloches de Saint Isaac sonneront trois fois**

 **Résumé** : « Attache-moi, fit sa voix, si douce, si grave, si rauque, tout contre ses lèvres. »

 **Thème** : Liens (Bonds)  
Jour 6 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

* * *

 _« Yuuri, je veux que tu patines sur Eros, avait triomphalement déclaré Victor deux ans plus tôt. »_

Yuuri s'en souvenait avec une acuité extraordinaire. Il se souvenait de la chaleur qui était montée en flèche dans son cœur lorsque Victor avait dansé son programme pour la première fois sous ses yeux. Il se souvenait de l'intensité du regard bleu sur son corps la première fois qu'il l'avait patiné à son tour. Dieu qu'il s'était senti dénudé, conscient de chacun de ses muscles, de chaque centimètre de sa peau exposé à la musique. Les premières fois, il avait été diablement mal à l'aise, beaucoup trop tendu, embarrassé à l'idée même de forcer son corps à être autre chose qu'un ensemble de muscles. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme potentiellement sensuel. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme l'avait fait Victor. Personne n'avait jamais pensé voir en lui un érotisme fait de candeur et d'ambition.

Personne, avant Victor et son regard bleu si perçant. Alors il avait osé. Il avait cherché en lui cette force qui l'attirait comme un aimant vers Victor, l'avait laissée s'installer dans son cœur et danser sur la glace. Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de l'appeler désir. Des mois avant d'oser, du bout des doigts, toucher la peau qui s'offrait sous ses mains, laisser son audace migrer avec ses caresses, et laisser Victor tout voir, tout prendre, tout lire sur son visage. Petit à petit, il avait pris conscience, pris confiance. Il s'était livré à Victor corps et âme, et Victor l'avait accueilli au plus près de son cœur en retour.

Alors Yuuri avait appris à son tour, avait exploré son corps du bout des lèvres, retenu chacun de ses cris, aimé tous ses souffles. Et Victor avait accepté de le laisser se loger au plus profond de son être, accepté de lui livrer toutes ses faiblesses, le moindre tremblement de ses doigts. Ils s'étaient aimés maladroitement la première fois, mais toujours les mains liées. Yuuri se souvenait de ses mains, qui frémissaient contre la chaleur de Victor, et de la force du lien qui les avait projetés l'un contre l'autre. Il se souvenait de la voix de Victor, de la force de son orgasme, du monde qui avait tourné autour d'eux. Il se souvenait de ses yeux.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Yuuri se redressa et sourit à Victor qui sortait de la salle de bain, un simple peignoir blanc sur les hanches, les cheveux trempés et l'épaule droite délicieusement dénudée. Il jeta un regard au clocher de Saint Isaac qu'il admirait à travers la fenêtre. Bientôt minuit.

« A notre première fois. »

Victor s'immobilisa à l'entrée de leur chambre. Même assis sur le lit, Yuuri ne manqua pas l'assombrissement de ses pupilles.

« De bons souvenirs ? »

Sa voix était tombée d'une octave. Yuuri se releva pour de bon. Victor ne broncha pas d'un iota et le suivit du regard. La main de Yuuri grimpa jusque sur son épaule et le tira à lui.

« Extraordinaires. »

La distance fut comblée et Yuuri l'embrassa. Les cloches de Saint Isaac sonnèrent derrière-eux. _**Philia**_ , pensa Yuuri. Ils avaient été amis avant d'être amants. Camarades, concurrents, adversaires. Et il retrouvait chaque jour en Victor le confident qu'il avait apprécié dès les premiers instants, l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître et côtoyer. L'être qui avait su l'écouter, le comprendre, et le sublimer.

Le peignoir de Victor glissa. Yuuri enroula ses doigts autour du tissu et le fit chuter pour de bon. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, avides, affamées, prêtes à aimer. Le pyjama de Yuuri se retrouva expulsé au loin. Il entraîna Victor à travers la chambre, pouffant lorsqu'ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et se retrouvèrent à danser au milieu de la nuit, nus l'un contre l'autre, baisers après baisers. Victor murmurait des poèmes en russe contre sa peau, ses lèvres migrant de plus en plus bas. Ils allaient tomber. Yuuri saisit ses bras et valsa contre lui, le poussant doucement contre le lit. Ils basculèrent. Il se retrouva à cheval sur ses hanches, surplombant le regard bleu de tout son corps, les mains de Victor dans les siennes, sa langue caressant la sienne d'un ballet demandeur. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Ses hanches roulèrent contre sa peau nue et tous deux gémirent de concert. Ses baisers migrèrent, goûtèrent la peau de son cou, de sa clavicule, de chacune de ses côtes. Il embrassa les cicatrices qui habitaient ses jambes, déchiraient ses mollets et la peau fragile de ses chevilles. Vingt ans de patin, des callosités, des cicatrices, des sinuosités et des hématomes. Il prenait tout.

« Yuuri, fit la voix rauque de Victor, l'attirant à lui dans un nouveau baiser. »

Il se retrouva renversé sur le dos, Victor tout contre lui, chaud, si chaud contre sa peau.

Les cloches de Saint Isaac sonnèrent une seconde fois. _**Eros**_ , pensa Yuuri. C'était cela, cette force magnétique qui les projetait l'un contre l'autre, qui lui donnait envie de s'enfouir au plus profond de Victor, de le serrer à s'en déchirer les muscles, de l'entendre hurler son nom toute la nuit. L'attraction des corps, l'origine de l'univers, le big bang, l'électricité qui parcourait ses membres à chaque contact entre leurs deux corps nus, enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre. C'était cette force qui inhibait ses complexes, cette force qui l'avait projeté contre Victor ce soir de banquet où l'alcool l'avait emporté, cette force qui les avait fait s'entrechoquer. Yuuri le renversa de nouveau, sa main droite enroulée autour d'eux, son souffle déjà erratique. Sa main gauche caressait celles de Victor, restées jointes au-dessus de sa tête.

« Dis-moi, murmura-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Tout ce qu'il voudrait. Victor pourrait tout prendre, tout voir, tout sentir, tout, tout, tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

L'instant s'allongea entre eux. Victor le dévorait des yeux, les lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop embrassées, le souffle court et un délicieux air de débauche peint sur ses traits.

« Attache-moi, fit sa voix, si douce, si grave, si rauque, tout contre ses lèvres. »

Yuuri déglutit. Victor ne s'était jamais autant offert à lui, jamais aussi ouvertement. Il aimait habituellement mener la danse, le faire trembler entre ses bras, lui faire perdre pied, crier à en réveiller les voisins, et contempler le plaisir ravager son corps. Yuuri reprit son souffle et admira un instant les poignets clairs restés dans sa main.

« Ma ceinture … commença Victor

—Je ne t'attacherai pas avec une ceinture, je vais te blesser, protesta Yuuri. »

Son esprit peinait à fonctionner à une vitesse normale, ou tout du moins à se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps nu et exposé sous lui.

« Bouge pas, surtout, murmura-t-il en descendant de ses hanches, se ruant dans le salon.

— Je risque pas, rit Victor en le voyant courir cul nu dans le couloir. »

Lorsque Yuuri revint avec une vieille écharpe de coton, Victor avait sorti du lubrifiant et des préservatifs de leur table de nuit et ses doigts fins jouaient malicieusement entre ses cuisses.

Yuuri fut tenté un instant de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le contempler. Il finit par retourner sur le lit, s'assit sur le bas de son ventre et délogea les doigts de Victor des poils argentés qui chatouillaient ses cuisses. Il embrassa ses mains, lécha son annulaire droit, enroula sa langue autour de son alliance, tirant à son fiancé des soupirs rauques. Il noua l'écharpe contre ses poignets joints et fit un nœud autour de la tête de lit. Victor tira sur les liens pour en tester la résistance et sourit. Il était attaché, mais il lui suffisait de tirer vers le haut pour se défaire de l'écharpe. Ancré, pas prisonnier.

« Je suis à toi, avoua-t-il en un souffle, le regard plongé dans le sien. Tout à toi. »

Yuuri se mordit les lèvres, toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches. Victor était extraordinaire, toute honte et toute pudeur oubliées, offert à ses doigts. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses mains retracèrent chaque courbe du corps sous le sien, appréciant le frisson qui suivit ses gestes. Les poils de Victor se dressèrent lorsque ses caresses parcoururent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, aussi légères qu'un souffle. Il était bien décidé à attendre d'être supplié avant de laisser ses mains migrer plus haut. Il retraça le contour de l'os de ses hanches, sa langue jouant juste au-dessous de son téton droit. Victor grogna. Yuuri sourit et attrapa finalement le bouton de chair rose entre ses dents. Victor se contracta sous lui, les muscles de son ventre se serrant délicieusement entre deux gémissements. Yuuri suivit leurs mouvements des lèvres et parvint jusqu'à son nombril. _Oh._ _Et si ?_ Il tenta une première fois un simple baiser, une simple pression de ses lèvres et fut récompensé par un gémissement surpris et un mouvement de hanches involontaire. La seconde fois, il y plongea la langue. Victor ne put retenir un « _oh !_ » particulièrement sonore et projeta clairement son bassin contre la cuisse de Yuuri, qui se promit de ne plus jamais oublier la réaction qu'il pouvait déclencher à cet endroit.

Victor tenta de rattraper son souffle, en vain. Yuuri venait de quitter son nombril, sa langue migrant toujours plus bas. Le bruit du lubrifiant que l'on débouche suffit à le faire gémir de nouveau. Les mains de son fiancé étaient partout. Lorsque Yuuri atteignit finalement son but, Victor ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le rebord du lit. Il tira sur l'écharpe autour de ses poignets. Il aimait cette sensation. Être à la merci de Yuuri, offert à lui, corps, cœur et âme. Il n'avait jamais pu accorder une telle confiance avant Yuuri. Jamais il n'avait vécu dans l'intimité un tel abandon, une telle honnêteté. Et il voulait que Yuuri sache, que Yuuri prenne tout ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'il le marque de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de son corps.

Il se perdit dans le plaisir, oubliant ses propres gémissements, concentré sur la chaleur humide autour de lui, sur la caresse des doigts de son fiancé qui avaient migré entre ses cuisses, accompagnant la danse de sa langue. Second « pop » du bouchon du lubrifiant. Victor s'attendit au contact froid et fut surpris lorsqu'il ne le sentit pas. Où était la deuxième main de Yuuri dans ce cas ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, tirant sur ses liens.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Le regard de pure débauche que lui envoya son fiancé, la bouche toujours fermement enroulée autour de lui, sa main droite disparaissant entre ses fesses, lui fit perdre son souffle.

Bordel de merde.

Il se concentra pour ne pas laisser le plaisir le submerger immédiatement, et retomba mollement contre les coussins, les liens tirant ses mains en arrière. Yuuri se redressa, lui dévoilant le trajet de ses doigts, et lui demanda son accord d'un regard. Victor le lui accorda d'un gémissement empressé. Yuuri lui offrait un sacré spectacle, dressé sur ses genoux face à lui, mortellement excité, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Victor le laissa se préparer silencieusement, le cœur battant à toute allure, toute son attention absorbée par l'être extraordinaire sous ses yeux.

« Yuuri, geignit-t-il après ce qui lui sembla d'interminables minutes. »

Il ne tenait plus.

Le dénommé sourit et exposa encore plus le mouvement de ses doigts à Victor. Un démon. Il avait créé un démon du sexe. L'érotisme personnifié en un patineur japonais.

Yuuri l'embrassa gentiment et déroula un préservatif autour de lui. Ce dernier jura qu'il faisait exprès de prendre le plus possible son temps. Il tira sur l'écharpe, et le lit protesta d'un grincement. Yuuri se détacha de ses lèvres et guida Victor en lui d'un mouvement sûr et atrocement trop lent. Victor ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, concentré sur sa respiration, tout son corps tendu vers Yuuri. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de hanches lorsque son amant s'appuya entièrement sur lui.

Ce fut pour Yuuri comme un signal. Il posa ses paumes sur les cuisses de Victor et projeta son bassin en avant. Victor siffla et Yuuri reproduisit son geste. Cette fois-ci, Victor baragouina quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qui ressemblait très fortement à une obscénité en russe. Yuuri lui répondit en japonais et ralentit délibérément les ondulations de ses hanches.

« Plus vite, pitié, plus vite, gémit Victor, les jointures serrées contre l'écharpe. »

Yuuri changea de position et s'empala brusquement sur lui. Ils crièrent de concert. Victor se mordit la lèvre au sang et tira sur le tissu. Celui-ci glissa de la tête du lit. Yuuri le vit et attrapa ses poignets toujours liés et les passa derrière son cou. Victor se redressa contre les coussins, les lèvres de son fiancé tout contre les siennes. Yuuri accéléra la cadence. Victor fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

Il voulait le voir jouir.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, les mains de Yuuri migrèrent vers son bas ventre et accompagnèrent ses mouvements de hanches. Victor ne put que boire sa vue du regard, emporté de plus en plus loin par la chaleur autour de lui. Yuuri gémissait son nom, les yeux à demi clos, sa main libre agrippée à l'épaule de Victor.

Victor sentit sa jouissance avant de la voir se peindre sur ses traits. Yuuri cria, sa voix dérapant sur le plaisir, et Victor le suivit de près, le monde devenant blanc sous ses yeux, la vague familière de l'orgasme les écrasant tous deux brusquement. Il se perdit dans la chaleur, dans l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait sous sa langue, et souhaita ne jamais atterrir.

Yuuri tomba contre lui, le souffle court, et éjecta au loin jusque dans la poubelle le préservatif usagé alors que Victor peinait encore à revenir entièrement à lui. Tous deux laissèrent les secondes les bercer, appréciant le souffle de l'autre comme une bouée, les yeux fermés.

Les cloches de Saint Isaac sonnèrent une troisième fois.

 _ **Agape**_ , pensa Yuuri. Il y avait en lui cet amour inconditionnel qui lui donnait envie de se fondre contre la peau en sueur de Victor, de s'y loger pour l'éternité et de ne plus jamais en bouger. Car s'ils avaient été amis, amants, ils étaient avant tout liés par ce lien, par cette confiance sans limite, qu'il sentait battre doucement contre son cœur. Aussi léger qu'un fil de soie rouge, aussi fort qu'une chaîne d'or.

Victor embrassa sa joue.

Il se redressa et embrassa ses lèvres.

Il détacha ses liens, repoussant l'écharpe au loin. Victor lui sourit et le serra contre lui, les faisant basculer contre le matelas. Ses lèvres murmuraient un merci silencieux, traçaient sur lui les contours du lien. Ils roulèrent paresseusement sous la couette. Leurs peaux collaient l'une à l'autre et ils ne s'en souciaient pour rien au monde.

Le sommeil les emporta sans prévenir.

Les cloches de Saint Isaac se turent à leur tour.

* * *

 _Publié le 12 février 2017_


End file.
